An Adventure to Find Each Other
by FairyTailJoJo98322
Summary: DO NOT READ IF NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA! What if Lucy's rewriting didn't work and Natsu disappeared with Zeref and Mavis. What if disappearing does not mean dying. This is a new adventure taken place after the war against Zeref and the Alverez Empire. Lucy finds out that Natsu is still alive but in a strange world called The United States of America.
1. Chapter 1: The 'end' of Natsu Dragneel

Lucy P.O.V.

Please! Please Natsu! Don't die on me! Not yet! You promised me we would go on more adventures!

I can hear the clashing of magic from the guild hall and I know Zeref and Natsu are still in there, fighting until they both die. I'm clutching the book of E.N.D. and hoping that Natsu will survive through this. Gray and Happy sit on the bench near by, staring at the horrible book that may kill their best friend.

I take a deep breath and open the book. I get overwhelmed as the words of the book surround me. I can see all of Natsu's life, from 400 years ago when he's living happily with his older brother Zeref and the rest of his family to the fight happening right this moment. I tear up as I see all of Natsu's hardships. Tears stream down my face as I see Natsu looking for Igneel that fateful day 7 years ago. I smile as I see Natsu mind learning about his past and choosing either demon or dragon, but choosing human instead. Then, I hear a sudden 'pop' as words all over start to disappear.

"The words are popping!" Happy says.

"Did something happen to Natsu?" Gray asks as his eyes are wide.

We watch the words pop for a few seconds until I answer, "He's hurt… He's got a serious injury somewhere."

I stand up and grab a pen, knowing what to do. As I look at Gray's expression, I know he agrees.

"Do you know which part you've got to rewritten?" Gray says, his face calm but I know he's worried for his long held friend.

"Not really, but I'll start off by fixing the words that just disappeared," I answer.

"Fixed the words you say," Happy whispers as he watches the popping continue. "It was so sudden that I don't remember what those words were."

I stare at Happy as I answer in the most confident voice I've ever had; "No worries. I remembered all of it."

I start to rewrite all the words that disappeared. My body starts to ache until the aching turns to burning, but I keep going. I need to save Natsu. I need to save him to make up for all the times he saved me. I keep writing until all the words are back. I hear Gray and Happy say something, but I do not listen. Their words flow through my ears, yet I don't know what they are saying. I just stand there. The burning starts to increase and I try to hold back but I can't. I start to scream.

I bend over while holding my stomach and I say, "It's hot… something inside my body."

Gray and Happy say something again, yet I do not know what they are saying.

I continue: "But this… is a clue… Maybe this magic power can…"

"Rewrite the demon inside Natsu…" Happy whispers as he understands. I'm happy I can hear them again when Happy says, "But Lucy, you…"

"I'm fine," I say as I interrupt him.

Suddenly, I feel a cold hand on my back, moving away the painful burning sensation.

"It's cold," I say as I look behind to see Gray.

"Let's go save Natsu," he says, so serious.

I smile and answer, "Yeah."

I stand up and start writing in the book of E.N.D., hoping that this will work. Hoping I can go on some more adventures with Natsu. I write all the memories I have had with Natsu. I start with the beginning of our adventure when Natsu and Happy came to save me from the pretend' Salamander' and Natsu wrecked the whole town for the first time that we were together. I write all our missions, the big and small ones. I write about meeting Gajeel, Juvia, and Laxus when they were against us. I write about the Tower of Heaven and meeting Jellal/Siegrain. I write about Edolas and saving all of my friends. I write about the 7 year gap and the Grand Magic Games. I write about Natsu leaving me for a whole year, only to come back stronger, and the feeling I had when I saw him wreak the games. I write about getting Fairy Tail back together and the feeling of love and family when we all met up in front of the guild hall. I write about all our amazing adventures and our memories together as a family.

When I finish, I stare at the book until it starts to glow. Suddenly, the words start to get sucked in by the book.

"What's going on?!" Gray asks, starting the panic.

"The book is…" Happy answers, "the words are returning into the book."

"We need to get to Natsu!" I yell as I stand up and start running to the guild hall while holding the book, not even looking back to see whether Gray and Happy are following.

Please! Please Natsu! Be ok! I run and run. I pass by my apartment that's wreaked from the fight. I pass by my favorite book store and my favorite cafe. Every part of Magnolia that I love is wrecked from this horrible fight. I get the the guild hall to see a knocked down Fairy Tail. Flames are everywhere and I know they're from Natsu. The worst about this is the dark magic that I can feel from all around that guild.

"Natsu?" I say as I head inside.

What I find make my heart shatter until every part is broken enough to fly away in the wind. And it does. Zeref is on the floor hugging Mavis. Both their eyes are closed and their bodies are fading away, piece by piece. I realize they are both dying. Then, I see Natsu. He's standing above them with his toothy grin.

"Hi Lucy," he says.

Suddenly, the book of E.N.D. starts to fade away like Zeref and Mavis. I look up to find Natsu in the same state. Natsu's dying.

"Natsu!" I scream as I run up to him and wrap my arms around him until we end up sitting on the floor. "Please! Please don't leave me! Not yet! Not again!" I scream.

"Shh," Natsu says. "It's ok. You're not hurt and that's all that matters. As long as you are ok, I'm ok. You can still go on many more adventures with our family for me."

I sob and sob. I smell the scent of Natsu's famous campfire smell. I feel Natsu's amazing pink hair as I run my hands through it. I sob even more as I stuff my face into his dragon scale scarf that Natsu never lets go of. I hold onto that scarf until that's the only part left of the famous Natsu Dragneel. He's gone! I failed to save him, and now, he's gone forever! He's not coming back this time!

I sob and sob there for hours. People from the guild start to head towards the guild, celebrating the victory of winning against Zeref. Each one of them stops dead in their tracks as they see the scarf without its owner.

Suddenly, I feel something in the scarf. I look at the scarf in my hands as everyone watches. Everyone, even Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus, are tearful. I open up the ruffled scarf to find a little piece of paper. It's the same paper that was used in the book of E.N.D. My sobbing gets so much worse as I read the words on the little scrap of the book:

 _I love you Lucy._

 _Thanks for the adventures._


	2. Chapter 2: The return of Mystogen

Lucy P.O.V.

Four Months later

It's been four months. Four months since the end of the war against Zeref. Four months since the end of Natsu Dragneel. The funeral was quiet. No one talked. Everyone just stared at the tombstone of our beloved Natsu. No one believed that Natsu would ever die this early. We all believed he would live a full life because he never stopped fighting to live, and always told everyone to keep on living. For him. I never let go of the scarf and the piece of paper. The paper I keep with my gate keys, looking at it whenever I feel lonely. The scarf hasn't left my neck since that fateful day.

The guild was rebuilt, much slower without Natsu moving quickly. Much slower without Erza yelling at everyone to work faster for she was too depressed about Natsu. Everyone was. Now, the guild is quiet. No one talks that much here anymore. There's no fights anymore. Cana only drinks to numb the pain. The only reason people come to the guild now is to either get a job for money or to get something to eat from Mira. I always come so I can be closer to Natsu. Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorcier was free from the wanted list. Almost each one joined Fairy Tail. We found the remains of Acnologia in a cave north of Magnolia. I guess he died like the rest of Zeref's inventions, though Acnologia wasn't one. He probably only lived to fight Zeref to tell the truth. Now, most of the guild's job requests are little things like bandits or rebuilding something that was destroyed in the fight.

At the moment, the guild was empty except for the main Fairy Tail members. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel were all sitting at a table talking quietly. Erza and Jellal finally started dating after all the trauma from the war. Everyone was very happy for them, but they haven't done anything big, both too focused on Natsu's death. Levy walks over to them and joins the conversation. Cana is drinking with Master while Laxus and the Thunder League are trying to stop Master from falling over. Mira keeps giving him more drinks. Lisanna and Elfman are talking together in the corner and Wendy is playing with Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily. I'm in the corner staring at the piece of paper as a tear runs down my cheek. I miss you, Natsu. Everyone gets startled as the doors to the guild slam open.

"Jellal?" Erza asks as she stares at Jellal in the doorway. "But I thought I was sitting next to Jellal?"

"You are, but I'm still Jellal. You all probably know me as Mystogan," Mystogan answers.

"Mystogan?" we all say in shock.

"But I thought you were stuck in Edolas? Isn't there no magic there now?" Gray asks.

"I thought I was too," Mystogan answers. "But then I found a door that was running by magic. I don't know who, but someone pushed me through the door and said 'The Eclipse door can help you find Natsu. Please, find him for me' and then I was transported to the year 2017 to a land they called The United States of America."

"What?" Gajeel asks, all confused.

"Wait!" I yell.

Everyone turns my way shocked. I haven't spoken a word since Natsu's death until this moment.

"Did you say that the door could help you find Natsu?" I ask causing everyone to turn toward Mystogan, realizing that he did say Natsu.

"Yeah. When I went through the door again, I ended up underground in the palace here and I came out of the same Eclipse door. That's when I realized that the person who pushed me through the door said that the door would help me find Natsu. Since Natsu probably had something to do with this, and I sure know Edolas Natsu wouldn't have enough courage to pull a prank like that, that means it's Earthland Natsu that caused that. So I came here. Now where's Natsu?" Mystogan asks.

We all stare at him in silence until I say, surprising everyone again, "Natsu's dead."

"No. That can't be right," Mystogan says as he starts to contemplate the news. "I felt him. I felt his magic when I was in the Eclipse door. I also felt two other types of magic, a very dark magic and a very light magic."

"That sounds like Mavis and Zeref!" Levy says.

We all think for a few seconds until I say, "Natsu's alive. Guys! Natsu's alive! And he's in that new world, The United State of America! I have to go there." I run up to Mystogan and say, "Take me to this new world! Please!"

I soon realize that tears are running down my face. Natsu's alive! He's not dead! He's not gone! Natsu Dragneel is alive!

"Wait. Lucy," Mystogan says. "This new land, The United State of America, it's weird. They have no magic there, but the land is prosperous. It's like an updated version of Edolas with cool buildings and vehicles without magic. Instead they have a system called science that helps them do things that you can do with magic without using magic. They make things called technology and everyone uses them. They don't even cause the people any magic deprivation or stop working after just a couple times using it like in Edolas!"

"I don't care! Just take me to Natsu!" Lucy begs.

"We're going too," I hear a voice say as people walk up behind me, and I look back and find Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, and Happy.

Mystogan smiles and says, "Then let's go find Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up," I whisper, quiet enough so no one could hear me, as we head out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The new life of Natsu Drew

Natsu P.O.V.

"Natsu! Wake up! You're going to be late to your first day of your senior year!" I hear Mavis scream.

"Ugh," I sigh as I roll out of bed.

Wishing it was still summer break, I start my morning routine. I pick up some clothing and smell to see if it is clean. My nose has always been better than others, and that's not always a good thing. I put the clothes on, check myself in the mirror, and walk out. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab my breakfast. This house is still a little unfamiliar. I moved in with my brother, Zeref, and his girlfriend, Mavis, four months ago in the beginning of summer break. I had to leave all my friends back in Los Angeles to move here in New York. It's a lot colder here. I'm not sad though. I don't remember most of my old friends or the place I used to live. I guess I never really got attached to the place.

Ever since I moved, though, I have been totally out of it. I almost got into a crash last week because I ran a red light! It just blanked my mind that I was supposed to stop when the light is red! Then yesterday, I was BBQing some steak when I blanked out on how to use a BBQ! I set the BBQ on fire and Mavis had to dump a bucket of water on it. Then there's this whole feeling of missing something. My neck feels bare and I'm pretty sure I had a pet. Something's wrong with my head!

I walk into the kitchen and hear, "Good morning Natsu!" and I see Mavis as she washes the dishes. "I made you some pancakes, but I don't think you'll be able to eat them. School starts in 10, and it takes 15 minutes to walk there!"

Mavis looks back at me and sees that the pancakes are gone. I'm full.

"You always manage to eat faster than humanly possible," Mavis sighs. "Now get going! Zeref already left for work!"

"Bye Mavis!" I yell as I speed out the door.

I swerve around the people of the big city as I head towards the high school. What was the school called again? Oh yes. Manhattan High School! When I get there, I see people waiting outside the school talking in their groups of friends. It's a pretty small school, especially for a big city like New York, which probably means I will stick out as the new kid. I sigh as I walk towards the main office.

"Hi!" a lady says from behind the desk. "You must be the new senior, Natsu Drew. I'm Mrs. Kendrick, the principal of this school. Here's your schedule and I can show you to your homeroom," she says as the bell rings. "Perfect timing."

We walk towards the end of the school when we stop at room 112. On the door it says 'Mrs. Smith, Physics'. I can hear talking from inside the classroom.

We walk in and Mrs. Kendrick says, "Good morning! I hope you all enjoy your senior year!" She stops as a few kids in the back cheer. "Since this is a small school, I'm sure you all know each other so I hope you can work together to help this new student."

That was so… awkward. Mrs. Kendrick leaves the room and everyone turns towards me.

I hear a girl whisper to her friend, "He's kind of hot."

"Yeah, but what's with the pink hair?" her friend answers.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Smith says from behind me.

"Ugh, I'm Natsu. Natsu Drew," I answer, causing a girl with black hair in the back to pop her head up. "I'm from Los Angeles."

Why did I say that? No one probably wanted to know that. Ugh, I wish Mavis made more pancakes. My thoughts of food gets interrupted from the bell.

"Ok class! That's the end of homeroom. Don't forget that club sign ups are happening during your lunch period!" Mrs. Smith says as everyone walks out of the class.

The morning classes were all so boring. None of them involved food! Physics and Physics Lab almost made me fall asleep. The only thing we did in gym was pick a sport to play that year and study hall was full of people who looked as bored as I was. I'm pretty sure a group of girls have been following me around all morning and almost everyone keeps staring at my pink hair. Sorry if my hair isn't normal! I walk towards lunch, starving from the long morning, as I pass by the club booths. Curious, I head towards the line of booths. First there are the sports teams, then the arts, and last the clubs that students started. Straight away, I sign up for boxing. I don't think I was on the boxing team back in Los Angeles, but I feel like I need to punch someone in a fight or brawl or something. I head towards the arts next. There's drama club, craftsman club, and many other arts. I see a welding club and sign up. I've always thought it was cool how they could use fire to shape metal. Last, I come across the student run clubs. They're all very different, and weird. There's a paranormal club, and everyone says they're just made so that they can skip school and go to haunted houses instead during Halloween. There is also a book club, a DJ club, and a community service club.

I almost sign up for the community service club when the booth next door catches my eye. 'The Anime Club'. I almost walk away, thinking that the anime club is pretty stupid, when I see a bunch of pictures of different anime manga and shows all around the booth. In the middle is a anime called Naruto. I don't really care about that. Next to Naruto, though, is an anime called Fairy Tail. There is a big picture of a bunch of characters in front of the words Fairy Tail. On the very right is a girl in armor with bright red hair. Next to her is boy who's almost naked and a girl clinging to him. Next to the girl is a little girl with blue hair with a white cat sitting at her feet. Next to the cat is... a blue cat with wings? That's so weird. Next to the cat, though, are two people, a girl and a boy. The boy looks a lot like me, actually, and is wearing a white scarf. He even has my annoying pink hair! Next to him is a girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes. She is wearing a white and blue shirt with a blue skirt and has a cute little bow in her hair. I start to walk closer to the girl when I get interrupted, losing my train of thought.

"Natsu! Natsu Drew! The hot new boy in my homeroom!" the girl with black hair from before says. "Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud? I should just go to Hell."

"Hey it's ok," I answer, a little embarrassed.

"Natsu? His names Natsu?" a boy with curly red hair and a lot of freckles asks. "Ha!"

"I know right! And he looks just like him too!" The girl with black hair answers.

I look at the two confused when I ask, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just that you have the same name as a character in one of our favorite animes. You look just like him too!" the girl says.

"Right there," the boy says as he points to the picture I was just looking at. "Fairy Tail."

I'm not sure why, but that name seems so familiar.

"If I join this club, will you tell me more about this 'Fairy Tail'?" I ask causing both the boy and girl's mouths drop.

"Seriously? But you haven't been in this school for more than a day and you're already someone who everyone knows. Everyone already knows you as the hot new kid! Why would you want to join this club?" the girl asks.

"Wait really?" I say. "I'm popular?"

"Kayla! He wants to join! Let him join!" the boy yells. "Here, Natsu. Sign here and come to the meeting next Thursday at 4:00. It's in room 117."

"I'll be a little late. Thursday's the boxing team's tryouts," I answer.

"That's ok! If you join, I'm sure many others will too," the boy says. "I'm Matthew, by the way. This nosy girl over here is Kayla."

"Nice to meet yeah," I answer.

I walk away and head towards the cafeteria for my long awaited meal, but my head isn't focused on that, and stays focused on the same question for the rest of the day.

What's Fairy Tail?


	4. Chapter 4: The time before

Lucy P.O.V.

Natsu! We're coming! The gang and I are on a train heading towards the newly renovated palace in Crocus. Since the spell from the war against Zeref messed Fiore up and caused all of Fiore's buildings to get scrambled, the palace had to be rebuilt to be back in Crocus instead of in the forest near the moved Kardiac Cathedral. Everything got messed up after that war, not just the geography. Many people in Fairy Tail were so traumatized that they quite being a wizard. Then there were those who did exactly the opposite and joined the guild. Many dark guilds quite after they found out that Fairy Tail beat the all powerful Zeref and 'E.N.D.'. Everything just wasn't the same.

Our group are in two different train cars, the girls in one and the boys in the other. We've been on the train for a little over an hour. Wendy and Carla have fallen asleep and Erza has been writing something in a notebook the whole. I look out the window and up to the blue sky. I remember all the days Natsu and I would look up at that sky during our adventures.

I wish Natsu was here. I miss his motion sickness when he would fall asleep to calm the sickness and rest his head on my lap. I miss brushing my hand through his soft, pink hair as he snores in my lap. I miss him waking up when we stop moving and always be ready to keep moving, pretending like he never got sick, causing his one weakness to never stop him for too long. I wish…

My thoughts get interrupted when Erza stuffs the paper she was writing on in my face and says, "Do you like it?"

I look down to find, not a bunch of words, but a horribly drawn… cactus? I ignore it and look back out the window. Are you really still alive out there Natsu?

"If you don't like my new dress I'm designing you could have just said so," Erza mumbles. She sighs and says, "You know, Lucy, when you talked back at the guild, I was so happy. Everyone was. We all love hearing your beautiful voice. I wish you would just talk more but you haven't since Natsu died. But now we know Natsu's not dead. He's alive, and we're going to find him. When we do, we can go out on more jobs and get some money. Maybe we can all go and find Aquarius's missing key. You, me, Wendy, Gray,... and Natsu."

"Yeah," Wendy says as she starts to wake up. "We'll find Natsu and go on more adventures. Maybe we can do that 100 year quest Natsu was always talking about going on. Or maybe train until we're all S-class wizards!"

I look back at Erza and Wendy. Erza starts to come closer and she wraps her arms around me. I snuggle up to her and squeeze Natsu's scarf in my hands. I can smell her mature perfume and feel her powerful magic as I rest my head on her armor. It's hard, yet comfortable. For just a second, I feel warm. I don't feel as cold as I have been since that horrible day.

I feel like maybe this will all work out in the end after all, like Natsu really is alive and out there waiting for us. For me.

Thanks Erza. Thanks Wendy. I'll go on more adventures with you two and Natsu soon. The moving world around me turns dark as I welcome sleep to my tired body.

Gray P.O.V.

"So how's it going between you and Juvia?" Mystogan asks. "Back in Edolas, Juvia finally said yes to Gray's begging. They're a happy couple now, and I'm pretty sure, even though they are keeping it a secret, that Juvia's pregnant."

"What?!" I say, my cheeks reddening a little as I imagine Edolas Gray and Edolas Juvia making love. "That gives me the chills."

"Oh! Gray's jealous!" Happy mocks.

"No I'm not! Shut up furball!" I yell as my fist collides with Happy's face.

"Ow! When Natsu hears you did that, he's gonna punch you back!" Happy yells.

The train car goes into silence as we remember Natsu's big brawls with myself and almost everyone else in the guild. I would always win, of course, but Natsu was always there to punch me when I punched him.

"I've been waiting a long time to beat him in a fight again," I mumble as I start to smile. "That Flamebrain will never see it coming."

I look down at my ice cold hands. I clench them as ice starts to form along my arms.

"You're so different from Edolas Gray. You're much braver, and colder, but one thing is definitely the same: your friendship with Natsu. Even if in Edolas they show it a little differently than here, I know you both love your friend the same," Mystogan explains.

"Yeah," I say.

I miss you Natsu. Even if I'm not all depressed like Lucy. I'm just trying to keep on living, just like you always told me. To keep living for each other, yet, you went on and died right in front of me. Why?

"We'll get him back," Happy says. "He's still alive, Mystogan said he was, and we're going to find him! We'll bring Natsu back home and everything will be just as it was before!"


	5. Chapter 5: The door to the future

Lucy P.O.V.

"Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!" someone yells as my body feels shaked.

"We're in Crocus!" Wendy says as I open my eyes.

I slide of the seat and out the door. We meet up with the boys outside the train. The group turns to start walking towards the palace but I watch the train leave. I guess there's no turning back. We're going to get Natsu. I catch up with the rest as we walk out of the station. Crocus is still little wrecked from the war, with a couple abandoned knocked down buildings, but the royal city is doing a lot better than Magnolia. I guess that makes sense since Magnolia was the prime fighting spot for the war against Zeref. Erza rents a car and drives us up to the palace.

I look at the surrounding as we drive away. Almost 1 year ago, this city was surrounded by dragons. Natsu fought his hardest here and met his uncle, Hellfire. That was when I watched myself die. I watched my future self die right before my eyes. I watched Natsu avenge my future self and go on a rampage against the future Rogue. This is where all the celestial spirits came out for the first time together and worked as hard as they could as they pushed the gate closed. I was so proud of them. This city has so many memories.

As we pull up to the palace, a group of guards starts to walk up to the car. I hear Erza start talking with them.

"What business do you have here at the palace?" one of the guards asks.

"We need to talk to Queen Hishi," Erza answers.

"She isn't taking visitors at the moment. Come tomorrow," the guard says.

"This is urgent! Please, tell her that Fairy Tail needs her help," Erza says as she shows them her guild mark.

"Nope. Queen Hishi specifically said not to let anyone in. She's waiting for some people," the guard says.

"Did she say who those people were?" Erza asks, a little annoyed.

"Well, I'm not sure," the guard answers, a little embarrassed. "Scout! Watch them as I go find out who those that the Queen is waiting for are."

"Yes sir!" another guard says as he walks over to Erza.

When the other guard is out of earshot Erza threatens, "If the guard comes back and says we aren't those visitors, watch out, because our guild is going to see Hishi today, even if we do it by force."

The guard whimpers until the other guard comes back.

"You may let them through Scout. Queen Hishi has been waiting for the wizards of Fairy Tail!" the guard says.

"Thank you," Erza answers as she drives through the gate.

We all climb out and walk into the palace to talk with the newly Queen Hishi.

"I've been waiting for you, Fairy Tail! The Eclipse that I thought was destroyed appeared a couple days ago in the basement," Hishi says.

"Yeah, we heard it's back and we need to use it. I know that the last time we used it, it was a little, disastrous, but we are going to do whatever it takes too…," Erza replies.

"I see Mystogan did get to you safely then," Hishi answers, understanding why they need the door.

"Wait you know who I am? And that I came out of the door?" Mystogan answers.

"Of course. I'm a queen now, after all. Plus, I know Jellal would never be that careless and cause another disaster. Now if you would follow me…" Hishi answers.

We follow her downstairs to the door when Hishi says, "Lucy, to do this we will need your spirits. It will take a lot of magical energy. Is that ok?"

I nod when Erza asks in concern, "Are you sure? Lucy, you haven't used you spirits since…"

"It's ok," I whisper. "If it means getting to Natsu, I will do anything."

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I yell, my voice scratchy from not yelling in a while.

Suddenly, all I feel are warm arms around me as I hear in my ear, "Thanks for finally calling for us." I turn around to see Loke hugging me from behind and he says, "I know you haven't healed from the war yet, but I just want you to know that all us spirits are worried and ready to help. Even the Celestial Spirit King is healed from his injuries and is worried about you."

"Thanks Loke," I say.

I call the rest of the spirits out and ask them to open the door. They all get a worried face, knowing what happened the last time the door was opened and the amount of energy it takes me, especially since I haven't used magic in a while.

"It's ok," I say. "It's for Natsu."

Suddenly, the door begins to open and a glow comes from the opening.

"Year 2017," I hear Loke say as we walk through the door towards the future. The door towards Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6: The new world

Lucy P.O.V.

As the light fades away, noise fills my ears. It's the busy noise of a city, but it's nothing like I've ever heard before. I walk forward as I take in my surroundings. Tall buildings made of glass fills the sky. There are advanced magical vehicles that stop whenever they see red. There are people in weird clothes walking from street to street with dogs or suitcases. Lights are everywhere, flashing in my eyes.

"Where are we?" Wendy whispers in awe.

"Welcome to the weird world of The United States of America. Where there is no magic, yet everyone is thriving!" Mystogan answers.

We were in an alleyway between two gigantic buildings with the Eclipse door closing behind us. We walk out of the alley and take in our surroundings.

"Are you guys street performers?" a man asks as he walks up us.

"Street performers?" Erza asks with a glint in her eye as she gets a little excited.

"I'm sorry. We're not," Mystogan answers.

"You're not? Then what's with the armor? Or the two cats with wings? Or the naked guy over there?" he asks, slowly backing away.

"Gray! Juvia loves it when you're clothes come off! Should I join you?" Juvia says as she starts to grab her clothes to strip.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouts as he tries to put on his clothes again. "And don't you dare join me!"

I look around and see the difference in our clothes and everyone else's and almost say something when Mystogan says, "I think we should change our clothes."

"Wait," I whisper. "What about Natsu?"

"We can find him later. We should get new clothes like Mystogan said and maybe go exploring this new world!" Erza says. "Maybe we can find out what street performing is! Or maybe we can find this world's weapons! Or cakes!"

Everyone starts walking away. I have to find Natsu as soon as I can! We can't waste time! Natsu could be in trouble! I sneak out of the distracted group as I head towards a building that we appeared in front of. It has a black fence around the outside with a little archway in the front. I know he's here! I can feel it! I head towards the archway and find a bunch of teenagers inside walking and talking. They all look sweaty and are wearing the same outfit of a black shirt with the word Manhattan and a number in blue and blue shorts. Then behind them, this weird guy in a huge costume of a blue tiger is following them. I start to walk into the building, knowing I'm going to find Natsu here. I can just feel his heat.

When I walk into the building, there is a long hall of doors. Some are normal doors, but in between those are really skinny doors with locks. How could someone fit through those doors? Are there really small people that I haven't seen in this world yet? I keep walking down the hall when out of nowhere, a tall boy with blond hair and many muscles slams into me causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I try to get up.

"It's fine," the boy says, a little sarcastically. "What are you wearing? A costume? Are you in the musical or something?"

"Huh?" I ask as I look down and realize why the others wanted to change. "Well… what about you? I saw many other boys with that outfit of a black and blue shirt and blue shorts."

"Oh this?" he answers as he looks down at his outfit. "It's the basketball team uniform. The old basket team players had to play with a bunch of freshmen trying to get on the team. Are you new to this school or something?"

"Something like that," I answer.

"I'm not sure if the principal is still here, but I can show you the way to her office so you can get a tour of the place," the boy says.

"No I'm fine. I just need to…" I try to say.

The boy interrupts and says, "No, no, no. I insist. Let me be a gentlemen and help a cute girl like you."

He grabs my arm as he pulls me away. But Natsu's heat was so close! I was beginning to warm up! I struggle a little against the boy as he pulls me in the other direction. Please Natsu! Don't leave me!


	7. Chapter 7: The reunion

Natsu P.O.V.

"Sorry I'm late! I was called back for the boxing team and they wouldn't let me out until 5:00," I say as I walk into room 117.

I look around the room to find it empty, except for Kayla and Matthew sitting in chairs in the middle of the room. I know anime isn't popular, but since there is a club, I was kind of expecting at least a little more than the two from before.

"See! I told you this wasn't a prank! Natsu came!" Kayla yells and Matthew rolls his eyes.

"Sorry for thinking logically. Thanks for coming though, Natsu. I generally thought you were going to ditch us," Matthew says.

"Yeah," I say as I drop my new boxing stuff at the door. "So what do you two do in this club?"

"Well, usually we watch anime or read the manga and talk about predictions and meanings but since you were so interested in Fairy Tail…," Kayla answers. She drops a bag of manga and dvds and says, "I decided to bring everything I have on them. I have every chapter of the manga and the anime that's out at the moment. The ending to the manga is so good, but I wish they would make more! I feel like they left off without knowing who really falls in love! They did do a little Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, and Jellal and Erza, but they never had Natsu and Lucy kiss!"

"Lucy?" I ask as I feel a nerve twitch and my head begin to bulge.

""Yeah she's one of the main characters in the anime," Matthew answers. "But Kayla, Fairy Tail is so much more then the shipping of characters! It's about family and living for each other. It's about fighting for your family and how that power and love can defeat any enemy! Even the darkest wizard and a whole empire! Natsu, Fairy Tail starts off with a dragon slayer wizard who helps a celestial spirit wizard join the most popular wizard guild in Fiore and..."

As the two of them keep talking, their voices get blocked out by the pain that was bulging in my head. What's going on? Why is my head hurting so bad? Is it because of what they are talking about? What are they talking about? I can't remember...

I bend over and grab my annoying pink hair as I yell, "Ah!"

"Natsu?" Kayla asks, "What's wrong?"

"My head! It… it burns!" I yell.

"Do you need to go to the nurse? She's probably still here since she has to be here for after school sports," Matthew says.

"Yeah," I say as the burning decreases.

I struggle to stand up and I walk out the door and down the hall. It's a very different atmosphere than when school is going on. The halls are silent, the only noise is the steps of my feet. The silence cools down my head as I walk closer towards the nurse's office. What happened in there? Why did my head begin to burn? What was it that caused it to burn? Fairy Tail?

Lost in my thoughts, I don't realize when there is other people in the hall. I turn the corner when… BAM!

I fall to the ground, my arms catching my fall and I say, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

I look up to find a boy clutching a girl's arm. The boy has blonde hair and is wearing the basketball jersey. The girl… the girl makes my heart stop. Her whole appearance is so… stunning. Her blue and white outfit fits her body shape perfectly and her hair is held in a cute blue bow. And her big bo… eyes! Her big eyes! They're big, beautiful brown eyes that capture mine as we stare into one another. Why does she look so familiar?

Her eyes, they tell a story. An adventure, of happiness and despair. One that ended long ago, but she's fighting for it to continue. Where she is fighting to find that happy ending, but a happy ending that has not come, not yet. Suddenly, the girl collapses onto the floor as her eyes become filled with tears. Her hands cover her face as she begins to sob.

"Natsu…" she whispers as she leans over into the floor and her eyes begin to close with the happiest and brightest smile I've ever seen printed onto her face.

"Natsu? Natsu Drew?" the boy asks, interrupting the moment. "You're that new senior everyone's talking about! Is… is this your girlfriend? Shit! I'm sorry…"

The boy slowly backs up. I begin to focus back on the girl who collapsed in front of me as I hear the boy run away. It's not very manly to leave a girl on the floor crying! I wipe a tear away from the girl's face. Her smile makes her sleep seem so peaceful and cute. I could almost… No! I need to get her to the nurse! This girl just collapsed on the floor and all I can think about is… her appearance and her familiarity… who is she?

I pick the girl up as I walk forwards towards the nurse's office, forgetting everything that happened in room 117 and the headache that's still hurting me in the background.


	8. Chapter 8: The horrible realization

Lucy P.O.V.

Natsu. He's alive. He's here. Natsu is here with me. A moment I never thought would happen again.

My happiness of Natsu scrabbles in my head as the darkness starts to fade away. My eyes twitch open as the light cover me. I'm laying on a bed with lights like in Edolas filling the room. It's a very simple room with gray walls. There is a window to the right that looks out into the city. It's dark out there. How long was I out?

"Eat," a women next to me says, surprising the daylight out of me. "You blacked out from hunger and exhaustion. What were you doing?"

"What was I doing?" I repeat. Suddenly I realize where I was as I pop up and say, "Natsu! Where's Natsu?"

"The boy that brought you in? He's sleeping in the corner. When he brought you in, he blacked out almost immediately after he helped me put you down. His head was burning. I think he has a high fever. I called his parents but I don't have any of your information on my computer. Do you go to this school?" the nurse answers.

"School? No. I was just looking for him," I answer.

Suddenly, a sandwich was shoved in my mouth. I took a bit, then another. I guess I was hungry. I look over to Natsu and I couldn't help but smile. He hasn't changed. He doesn't look like the Natsu during the battle, but the Natsu I saw everyday at the guild. A tear runs down my face. Then another. I can't believe you're actually here. We can go back. We will walk into the guild and everyone's faces will light up in joy as they see their long lost friend. Natsu and Gray will begin a brawl, Cana will start drinking for fun again, and our family will go on so many more adventures.

Surprisingly, Natsu pops up, eyes wide open and yells, "What happened?"

Without thinking, I jump out of the bed and wrap my arms around him. The tears stream down my face, much faster now and my heart's beating hard and fast.

"You're alive! You told everyone to keep living, yet, you went on and died, right in front of me! Why? Why did you do it? I don't care if we lost, you would have stayed with us. With me! And then we find out that you're in this strange world that you have to use the Eclipse door, that we all thought was gone, to get to? What happened? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you say you were alive? I just wanted to see your smile, just once more," I sob squeezing Natsu as hard as I can so he can't leave again.

"What?" Natsu says as he pulls away. "I'm sorry… I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?" I whisper as I stare into his confused eyes that are crying too.

"You must have me confused for someone else. You seem so familiar though. Are you from Los Angeles? Do I know you?" Natsu asks.

My heart, that was finally putting itself back together, shatters all over again as I whisper, "You don't know who I am. You don't remember, anything."


	9. Chapter 9: The dark wizard

Lucy P.O.V.

My heart beats faster and faster. The world around me spins and darkness starts creeping and invading the light around the room. He doesn't know who I am. What do I do? What do I say? How do I help him remember? I sit back down onto the bed to calm down the dizziness.

"Hey, um, are you ok?" Natsu asks.

"Here," the nurse says as she shoves the sandwich into my face again. "You must still be hungry."

I push the sandwich away and I stare at Natsu and ask, "You really don't remember me?"

Natsu shakes his head and answers, "I'm sorry. I don't remember.

I stare into Natsu's amazing eyes, but they're not clear. They're confused, and… blue. Natsu's eyes aren't blue! They're black. They're a black that can become red, a red like fire. What's happening?

Oh I know!" Natsu says. "You look like that girl in the anime!"

"Anime?" I ask.

"Yeah, you look so much like that girl… Lucy," he says as his words begin to slow, he grabs his hair, and his breath begins to stagger.

"You know my name…" I say.

Suddenly, Natsu's grabs his hair harder, and he almost pulls it out as he yells, "It's happening again! Everytime I think of that 'Fairy Tail' show, my head starts burning! Ah!"

"Fairy Tail!" I scream as I rush over to Natsu's side.

Then, the door slams open causing me to gasp and for a split second, the world around me stops. My breath quickens, my hands shake, and the room becomes filled with a dark presence. Inside the doorway, the scariest and darkest figure I've ever known is staring into the room. A figure that has caused my guild so much pain. A figure that has caused my guild to cry so many tears and lose so many friends. A figure that almost killed the hurting dragon slayer next to me. He locks his gaze with mine and my body begins to shake.

"Zeref," I whisper.

Then, behind him, a light rushes into the room. Her flowing blonde hair trails behind her tiny, young body. Her calming green eyes gazes around the room and her worried face is so innocent. The world becomes a little brighter.

"Natsu!" Mavis yells as she rushes to his side. "The nurse calls our house telling me that you collapsed at her knees while bringing an unconscious girl into the nurse's office. Then I find you doubling over in pain with a crying girl, that I've never seen and you have never mentioned, at your side. What's going on?"

I gasp again. Mavis doesn't remember either,... but someone else does. I can tell by his gaze, that Zeref, he remembers. He knows, everything. Is he causing Natsu's and Mavis's lack of memory? Is he the reason Natsu is doubling over in pain? Is it because Natsu tried to remember what Zeref doesn't want him to know? I almost leave Natsu's side to Lucy kick this awful person when a voice stops me.

"Excuse me, nurse," Zeref says in an unnervingly calm voice. "Could you help Mavis bring Natsu into the car so I can bring them home. I believe I know how to help him."

"Um, ok," the nurse answers as she and Mavis carry Natsu away.

I watch them leave until they are out of sight. Then, I look towards the dark wizard whose smile that's beginning to form on his face caused all the memories of the frightening Zeref to come at me, stabbing at my fear. The light and fire are gone and they leave the darkness behind to fill the void.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he says, his voice causing my head to spin. "You should not have come. You should have just mourned Natsu and left his memory behind. Though, I see you have found a way to come to this future. It's very different then Earthland. And I see you have met the new Natsu and Mavis. I hope you like them and this new world because now that you're here," he pauses and his smile is fully developed, sending a creeping chill up my spine and causing my eyes to widen in worry and fear, "I can't let you leave."

Darkness. Darkness fills my world. My body feels the cold floor until it becomes numb. Zeref's red eyes are the last image I see, an image that runs through my head throughout my troubled sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The criminals

Erza P.O.V.

Today has been a very eventful day. After Lucy disappeared, most likely upset about Natsu, the rest of us went into this street full of many people and many lights. All around I could see shop after shop of unique clothing like I have never seen before. It was amazing! I believe the signs said 'Fifth Avenue' and it was a different type of magical. Using the jewels I bought, I bought this long blue dress with this flowery fabric called lace around the neck line. The worker was very surprised with the jewels we used to pay. I guess this world has a different version of currency, but she took the jewels greedily. After we got dressed, we walked around this tall city when we came to a place with a huge bright buildings; one even had a huge ball at the top which I think is a very unique style. This street was very crowded. Here, I found the best cakes I've ever had and Gray's weird dessert called a cannoli was very delicious as well. I couldn't help but eat the rest of it after Gray let me try it. I paid with the jewels again and we left. Around the corner, I found a big line of people in fancy dresses going into a building with the sign 'Les Miserables'. We went inside, having to pay with many more jewels than before, and sat down in a room full of many chairs with a big stage in the front. It turns out, we were about to watch this world's musicals! It was very good. So good that in the middle of the character's, Eponine's, solo, I jumped onto the stage and started singing with her. I don't believe that the actress liked that, though, because right after, these huge men kicked us out! We found Happy and Carla waiting outside. They got kicked out in the beginning because 'No pets allowed'. Gray almost froze me because we got kicked out but Mystogan made sure that he didn't use any magic in public. I guess both Jellal are heroic enough to save me. Now, it's nighttime and we are walking back to the door to meet up with Lucy. I'm sure she's waiting there for us. Happy and Carla are flying above us, Juvia is hanging onto Gray's leg, and Mystogan and I are leading the way.

"Do you think Lucy found Natsu?" Happy asks, getting more excited by the minute.

"Don't get your hopes up," Gray answers. "I'm sure she needed up exploring this world as well. We'll go look for him tomorrow."

We walk a little further when this big man walks in front of me, coming out of nowhere.

"Excuse us sir," Mystogan says.

"You are the group who keeps buying everything in rubies and diamonds, aren't you?"

"Do you mean our jewels?" I answer.

"So you are," another shorter man says from behind him.

Suddenly, a group of men were surrounding us, each holding guns like Bisca and the big man orders, "Pull our your jewels if you don't want to get hurt!"

I look over to Gray and we lock eyes and one of the men asks, "Boss, are you getting a little cold?"

"Requip!" I yell.

I change into my armor and charge towards the boss. The requip took a lot more energy out than usual, especially for an outfit as simple as my armor.

"What the hell!" one man yells as Juvia capture him in water.

Gray freezes almost half the men in ice and Wendy blows the other half away. I stare into the boss's eyes which are filled with confusion.

"Stand down," I order.

"What are you?" the man asks.

"Wizards," I answer as I back him up into a wall.

"Erza," Mystogan interrupts, "That's enough. We don't want to cause a scene in this world. Gray, Juvia, Wendy, let them go. Melt the ice. Then, if people ask these men what happened, they'll sound crazy. There's no magic in this world."

"Fine," Gray mumbles as we let the men escape and come together, but everyone seems a little weary.

Wendy says, out of breath, "Is it just me, or is magic much more draining in this world?"

"It's because the magic power in this world is very weak, but still existent, unlike, Edolas. We must not use our magic much here though," Mystogen explains.

"Yeah," I say as I requip back into the dress.

"Erza!" Mystogen says. "Ugh."

"Juvia wishes to get going. Lucy's probably waiting," Juvia says.

"Yeah, you're right," I answer.

We walk closer to the Eclipse door when Happy says, "Guys! I think I see Lucy across the street!"

I walk across the street to a building with the sign 'Manhattan High School'. As look through the archway, I find two figures, one carrying the other. I soon realize that the figure being carried is Lucy! Her hair is falling from her carriers arms and she's unconscious. Is Lucy ok? Why is she unconscious? Is she hurt? I then look up to her carrier. My breath gets taken away as I realize that only one person has ever had that dark of hair. Only person has ever had that red of eyes. Eyes that get burned into your memories and haunt your dreams.

I stop under the archway as I whisper, "Zeref."


	11. Chapter 11: The family

Lucy P.O.V.

It's dark. Everything's dark. I'm laying on a bed, but I'm not sure where. My head is pulsing and my mind is scrambled. What…. happened? Where am….

My thoughts get interrupted when someone turns on the light, flooding the room, and says, "Lucy! You're all right!"

I look up to find… Zeref's red eyes staring down on me. He has a worried look on his face, but something else is there too. Is he thinking of a way to help me?

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were sightseeing when you slipped and your head collided with another's," Zeref answers. "Natsu was with you and brought you here."

"Nat...su?" I look around to find that I'm in a bedroom, and boys bedroom.

"Yeah, Natsu, you're boyfriend," Zeref asks, his worried face returning.

"Boyfriend," I say. "Oh yeah. Natsu. Natsu… Drew."

"Yeah, my brother. The one you came all the way from Los Angeles to see!" Zeref says.

"Oh yeah. I remember. This is Natsu's new home. No wonder it looks so… unfamiliar," I reassure myself.

"I'm glad you're ok," Zeref says as he comes over to the bed and wraps his arms around me. "I was worried you're memories would be messed up. Natsu and Mavis were worried too."

"They were?" I ask. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for them to worry! I'm ok now, really," I answer.

"That's good," Zeref says, pausing for a second then says, "You know Lucy, we never had that brother to girl friend talk yet. I know you're a good person and Natsu really likes you, but remember, if you anything to break the bond I have created for this family, I will hurt you, and you will never see Natsu again."

Zeref's red eyes become so frightening, but I feel like I've seen that anger before. Why does that seem so familiar? I've don't remember Zeref every being this angry before.

"Ok," I whisper.

"Good," Zeref says. "Now stay here so you can rest. I'll tell Natsu and Mavis you're ok."

He begins to stand up and almost reaches the door when something at the window catches his eye. I look over, only to find a regular window looking out into the city. Zeref walks over to the window and open it wide. He looks out, when suddenly, a gust of wind blows into the room, slamming Zeref to the back wall. Two women, two men, a child, and two cats climb into the room. They all look at me with worried faces then at Zeref with anger like I've never seen. They're heads pulsing and hands clenching into fists, each one glares at Zeref.

"Zeref!" a girl with scarlet hair dressed in armor yells. "Take away the spell you put in Lucy! We heard your conversation from outside."

"Spell?" I yell. "What's going on?!"

I look over to Zeref to find him sitting against the wall. His eyes are redder than usual and his face is frowning.

"I guess I should have known Lucy wouldn't have come alone," he says, confusing me even further. "There's not enough magic power flowing through this world to have all of you forget like Natsu, Mavis, and now Lucy." Zeref signs. "I just wanted a happy family in this world. I guess that was too good to be true."

Forget? This world? What is he talking about?

Zeref continues, "That day, I thought I was finally going to die. I was happy. The women I loved, loved me and that caused my one wish of death to come true. But, I woke up in this world with Mavis and Natsu. My wish didn't come true, I was still alive. But here… here my magic isn't strong. I don't kill everything I love. I can control it. Here I am happy. I won't let you ruin that!"

"Death?" I ask. "Magic? Zeref! What are you talking about? Who are these people? Why are you saying 'this world'? What am I and Natsu forgetting?"

Shockingly, a cold palm slaps my cheek, leaving a cold, red spot. I look up to find a man with blue hair, shirtless. I stare into his worried eyes.

"Lucy! Snap out of it!" he yells.

A girl steps onto the bed and says, "Please Lucy. Remember me, Wendy, and Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Mystogan. Remember the adventures we have gone through, there are so many. Remember our home, Fiore, in a different world called Earthland. Remember your magic! Your celestial spirits you have become such good friends with. Remember why you came here! To save Natsu! Remember Fairy Tail! Your family!"

"Fairy… Tail," I whisper as the memories start pulling at my head.

"Lucy," Zeref says quietly. "Don't break the bond."

I look over to him and see his frightening eyes. I look over to the intruders and see their worried eyes. Each of them telling a different story. Each of them showing a different love.

"Ah!" I scream as my head begins to burn.

Memories, scattered and broken, they begin to fill my head. I close my eyes and keep screaming, unable to hold in the pain. Then, a coolness touches my forehead as the burning decreases.

I slowly open my eyes to see a man… no… I see Gray. Gray, an ice demon slayer who's saved me so many times while going through the pain of his heart aching past, is cooling my head. I look next to him to see Wendy, a sky dragon slayer who is so powerful even though she is so young, too young to have gone through the hardships she had. Close to her I see Juvia, a water mage who I met while she was fighting against Fairy Tail but now is a great friend and is not afraid to show her love to someone who she will do anything to protect. Behind Juvia, I see Happy and Carla, the two greatest exceeds I've ever met and are always there to be optimistic enough to get everyone's hopes up, even in the worst situations. Then, I see Mystogan, an Edolas version of Jellal who helped me save my guild while they were trapped in Edolas and is now the king. Last, I see Erza, the scarlet haired Titania who is a strong willed warrior and has protected each member of the guild while fighting her own battles. These people, they're part of my guild, Fairy Tail. My family. How could I ever forget them?

"I remember," I whisper as tears run down my face. I see everyone's eyes on me when I say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I forgot you. I forgot my home, my friends... my family."

Erza surprisingly wraps her arms around me as my headache calms and my tears begin to slow and whispers, "You never forgot. You could never forget, because we know that in your heart, you remembered us and always will."

I look up to her smiling face and answer, "Thanks."

I look over to Zeref again, but his spot was empty. I jump out of Erza's arms and out the room. With the rest following, I check every room, every closet, only to find nothing. Frantically, I scavenge the apartment.

"They're gone," I say to the members of Fairy Tail. "Zeref's gone, and he took Mavis and Natsu with him."


	12. Chapter 12: The girl who cried

Natsu P.O.V.

 _"Lucy!" I yell as Future Rogue's shadow speeds towards Lucy._

 _Her big, brown eyes widen as her fear keeps her from moving. I jump towards her, trying to save her, but I know, I jumped too late. The shadow is going to get to Lucy before I can. Still, I reach out, trying as hard as I can to stop the daggered shadow. Suddenly, I hear the shredding of skin and the spilling of blood. No! I look over in terror, not to find the Lucy in blue on the ground, but the Lucy in black. Future Lucy._

 _"Oh no! Are you ok?" Lucy yells as she speeds towards her dying future self._

 _"No!" Happy shouts as he speeds towards her as well._

 _I stand there, shaking in terror. This, this feeling. It's, it's nothing I've ever felt before. What is it? Fear? Hatred?_

 _"What? There's too? How could this be?" the dark voice of Future Rogue says._

 _"Just hang on!" Lucy yells as she picks up Future Lucy._

 _"Lucy," Happy cries._

 _"I didn't close the gate. I would never do that," Future Lucy says._

 _"I know you didn't," Lucy says. "I promise, I won't either. No matter what. Why? Why didn't you protect yourself?_

 _"You're part of my past," Future Lucy answers. "If you were to die, then I would die too. In a way, dying is the only way I can live. It's so strange, but I never thought I would die in my own arms. You know, it's kind of comforting."_

 _"No don't talk like that! You're going to make it!" Lucy screams. "We won't let you die."_

 _"Can't we help? We could use healing magic," Pantherlily suggests._

 _"I'm afraid that wound is too severe. There's nothing we could do," Carla answers as Wendy cries._

 _"Don't cry," Future Lucy whispers. "It's ok. I thought that I would never get to see my friends again, but I did, one last time. And that's enough to make up for the Hell I have been through."_

 _"Oh Lucy. Please just try to hang in there. We need you," Happy begs._

 _"I'm not the Lucy you know. I'm from a different time, a whole other world. There's no reason for you to cry. The me who lives in this time, she gets to keep on living with her friends. So you don't need to be sad," Future Lucy says as her eyes begin to tear._

 _"But we are sad. We don't care what world you come from because no matter what anyone says you're still our Lucy. You're our friend and we love you. We don't ever want to lose you. So of course we're sad, how could we not be? ," Happy says, beginning to sob._

 _My head gets hazier and hazier as my fists clench and my shaking continues. You can't die! Just as Happy said, I don't care what world you come from because no matter what anyone says, you're still our Luc. You're our friend and we love you._

 _"Hey," Future Lucy says to Lucy as Happy sobs on her. "Could you let me see your guild mark?"_

 _Lucy gasps as she reaches out her left hand. Her pink fairy with a tail shines from her delicate hand. Future Lucy reaches out and grazes it with her left hand, but it's bare._

 _Both Lucys crying, Lucy says, "Where's yours? What happened?"_

 _I feel tears roll down my face as I realize I'm crying. I'm crying tears I haven't cried since the day Igneel left._

 _"I just wish," Future Lucy whispers, "... I… could…."_

 _Future Lucy falls from Lucy's arms, laying on the floor. I look away, tears streaming now, not only down mine, but down everyone else's faces as well. I know what Future Lucy was going to say and her lost words float through my scrabbled head. Her lost words for her lost adventure._

 _"How could she have forgotten she closed the gate?" Future Rogue says, making all our heads turn._

 _My tears of sadness become tears of anger, right as he says that. Such a stupid thing to say at a time like this. He will regret it._

 _"I don't care about your gate!" Lucy yells. "I would never shut it, but you still… how could you?"_

 _"You say that now," Future Rogue continues. "But you've done it before and I know you'll do it again."_

 _"I'm not going to shut the damn gate!" Lucy screams. "Why do you keep accusing me? Cut it out! I haven't done anything to you!"_

 _"The gate will be closed! There's no way to prevent it!" Future Rogue insists. "Not while you're still alive."_

 _"You heard my future self say that she did no such thing. Tell me," Lucy shouts, "Why would I lie to myself?"_

 _"Her delusions are irrelevant!" Future Rogue shouts as his shadows form around his hands. "Every choice you think you've had has been decided by fate!"_

 _My anger boiling up to this point pops as I scream, "THEN I'M GOING TO TURN THAT FATE INTO A PILE OF ASHES!"_

 _I jump towards the man causing my anger and I let all my burning fire built up inside me spew out onto this man of my hatred. The man who killed Lucy, right in front of me._

Gasphing, I quickly open my eyes and sit up. I'm in a room, but a room I've been seen before. The walls are bare and there aren't any windows. I'm in a hard bed, not comfy at all. What happened? Where am I? Where's Zeref? Where's Mavis. Where's… that girl? That dream! Was that a dream? A dream about that girl? Who is that girl?

That girl. When I met her, she started crying, calling my name... saying I died. She was flustered with confusion and sobbing in loss hope. But now, that... dream, that girl, she died. She died in her own arms, and I felt pain. In that dream, I was the one boiling in frustration and crying in sadness. In that dream, I knew who that girl was, the girl I failed to protect. And when I saw her die, my hands became…. flames…. and I shot them at the man that killed that girl. The man I hated. In that dream, I hated the man who killed the girl because… I loved her. In that dream, I loved the girl who cried.


	13. Chapter 13: The explanation

Lucy P.O.V.

Ten hours. We have been searching for ten hours and we've gotten nothing. No Zeref, no Mavis. No Natsu. If only I could have fought against Zeref's magic, then everyone wouldn't have been focused on me and we could have captured Zeref and bring Natsu back home! If I can't be strong, I won't be able to save Natsu. It's because I wasn't strong enough that I couldn't save Natsu four months ago and it's because I wasn't strong that Zeref got away. It's all my fault. It's light outside again and people are walking from street to street. Each with a suitcase or backpack. Some even are in a group wearing the same outfit. The packed city is not helping the search.

After we left the apartment, Mystogan made me change into an outfit Juvia bought me when they were exploring this world. The outfit was a blue and pink striped crop top and a blue skirt. Then, the members of Fairy Tail searched everywhere in this world they knew and could think of. Some went to the Eclipse door while others went to this world's police. I went to the place I first found Natsu, Manhattan high school. I searched and searched the halls, looking in every locked skinny door and every locked regular door. I searched in the nurse and throughout the halls. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Now, students and teachers are coming back to do this world's teachings of literature and their system of 'magic' called science. I sit down in a room full of chairs and tables as breakfast is being served in the kitchen next door. Where are you Natsu?

"Come on! She looks just like her!" I hear a girl say from behind me. "This can't be a coincidence!"

"Are you sure Kayla? Usually she wears blue and white, not pink," a boy answers.

"But Natsu wasn't wearing his normal clothes either! He didn't even have a scarf!" the girl answers again.

Once I heard Natsu's name, I turn my head slightly, trying to hear their conversation.

"But…this is too coincidental! She can't be her! That's too freaky," the boy says.

"Yeah," the girl sighs. "Wait. There's something around that girl's neck. It's, it's Natsu's scarf! Look! It's a white scarf, just like Natsu's! That has to be Lucy!"

As I hear my own name, I pop up and turn towards them. I look towards the two talking and they become silent, both staring at me. One has raven black hair, just like Grays. The other has curly, orangey-red hair. Both look kind of… skimpy. I walk towards them, both acting like they didn't say a word. I stop in front of them, causing both of their breaths to stop.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask. "How do you know this scarf? How do you know… Natsu? Do you know where he is?"

Both of them become wide eyed and the boy's mouth begins to gape, slightly. The girl looks down to my left hand and starts to reach out. I immediately pull away.

"You really are her," the girl says in shock. "You really are Lucy Heartfilia! I saw it! Your pink guild mark on your left hand! Does that mean Natsu Drew is actually Natsu Dragneel? I knew it!"

"Natsu Drew?" I ask unsure. "That must be what Natsu believes his name is. Please, if you know where Natsu is, you have to tell me!"

"Why? What's going on? How are you and Natsu here? Are other people from Fairy Tail here as well?' the boy starts to mumble.

"Please! I'll answer all your questions later. I just need you to answer mine first! Please! How do you know about Fairy Tail in this world? Where's Natsu?" I begin to shout.

"This world?" the girl asks. "Does that mean Fairy Tail really is real just in a different world? That's so cool! Ok, I can see your very confused. I'll answer your questions. We know about Fairy Tail because in this world, Fairy Tail is a fictional world that you could read in a manga."

"A manga?" I ask.

"It's like a book. You, Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail are all fictional characters in a book. Well I guess it isn't fictional. It's all real!" the girl continues. "Monday, Natsu came into my class introducing himself as Natsu Drew. He then came to our booth for our club where we had a picture of the characters in Fairy Tail and he asked to learn about it. He seemed very confused. Then yesterday, he came into our club so he could learn about, well, you, but when we started explaining what Fairy Tail was and even mentioned your name, Natsu started to yell, saying his head was burning. He went to the nurse."

"It's just like when Natsu was in the nurse and when Zeref put his spell on me," I mumble. "He was remembering something about Fairy Tail but the burning sensation kept him from remembering!"

"Zeref is here too?" the boy asks.

"Yes. Zeref is here too. He's the reason Natsu Dragneel thinks he's Natsu Drew. Zeref casted a spell on Natsu, and even tried to cast it on me, that's causing Natsu to forget all about Fairy Tail and Fiore and believe he lived in this world all his life with Zeref and Mavis. It's because I failed to save him. If you know all about Fairy Tail, then you know about the battle against the Alvarez Empire and Zeref, correct?"

"Of course! It was the last chapters of the manga! There were so many amazing battles! Then there was the battle between Zeref and Natsu. It ended with Zeref and Mavis dying because their love for each other caused each other to die. It was beautiful. And even though Natsu was a creation of Zeref, he didn't die because you rewrote the book of E.N.D. and saved Natsu!" the girl exclaims. "Hey are you ok Lucy? Your… crying."

I wipe away the tears and answer, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just that, that battle was very emotional, from start to finish and… you got the story wrong."

"It's wrong? What do you mean?" the girl asks.

"That battle, it did end with Zeref and Mavis dying, but I... never… I never saved Natsu. The rewriting of the book of E.N.D. failed and… Natsu died with Zeref. Right in front of me," I answer, my tears streaming. "But four months later, Mystogan from Edolas came to Fairy Tail and told us he found the presence of Natsu, Zeref, and Mavis in the future. He took us to the Eclipse door we believed was destroyed and took us to the future. To the year 2017. We landed in an alleyway in between two buildings made of glass and we searched for Natsu. Yesterday, I found him, but his memory is gone. All his memories of his magic, his adventures, and his family, they were all gone. Then, Zeref came with Mavis. Mavis was in the same stage as Natsu, but Zeref, he knows what's going on because he's the one causing Natsu and Mavis's memory loss. I don't know how, but he is. He even tried to get rid of my memories, but Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Mystogan snapped me out of it, but at the cost of losing Zeref, Mavis, and Natsu. Now we're searching for them all over again," I explain.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Lucy," that girl says. "I'm so sorry, but I'm so happy at the same time. Some of my favorite fictional characters are here, in this city, and I already met two!"

"I believe I know what magic Zeref is using," the boy says ignoring the girl.

"You do!" I say, my mood lightening up.

"Yes. Do you remember Mest? His magic reminds me of this. He used his magic to erase memories of himself and rewrite memories of himself," the boy explains.

"Memory Control magic," I whisper. "That means to get Natsu to remember, all I have to do is find a way to tell him that he is under a spell and convince him that!"

"Yes, but there still is something that I don't understand about this," the boy says. "How come when every time Natsu tries to remember something about Fairy Tail, his head begins to ache?"

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I believe it's because of the weak magic presence in this world. The burning might be because the magic is straining to hold on which is why just thinking about what he is supposed to forget causes the magic to tremble. Since it's not fully his memory, it would hurt. I'm not sure if that correct, but that's all I got!"

My mind becomes much more positive as all of this is making sense. All I have to do is convince Natsu he's under a spell! But how do I do that when he doesn't even know magic exists anymore?

Suddenly, the doors to the room slam open as Erza with her fancy blue dress runs inside. The two next to me gasps as another of their 'fictional' characters comes into their lives.

"Lucy!" Erza yells. "Mystogan! He felt Natsu's magical presence!"

My heart begins to flutter as I ask, "Where?"

"A tall building with a pointy metal stick at the top. There's a lot of windows and it's kind of rectangular shaped. There's a huge line at the bottom of it," Erza answers.

The two next to me look at each other and both, in unison, say, "The Empire State Building."


	14. Chapter 14: The evacuation

Lucy P.O.V.

We're running, as fast as we can. Erza, Mystogan, the girl, the boy, and I are running all the way to what they called 'the Empire State Building'. We fly by street after street. Store after store of this strange, futuristic world passes me by. People stare at the group in a hurry, especially Erza in her blue dress. We don't stop until we reach the tall building. In the front there's a huge line of people waiting to get inside.

"How do we get inside?" I ask. "We don't have time to wait in this line, and we don't even know if this line will take us to where Natsu is."

"I know," Mystogan answers. "We'll have to find another way in."

"I know a way," Erza says.

I feel Erza's arms wrap around me as she pulls Mystogan and I to the side of the building. The boy and the girl try to keep up, but get left behind with the line of people. Once no one is in sight, Erza transforms into her armor and puts the two of us down. She walks over to the side of the building. She pulls out her sword and I think she is going to use it to pick a lock of a hidden door or something along those lines. Instead, Erza unexpectedly smashes through the wall. Debris begins to fly in all directions as Erza's instinctual thinking causes the building wall to crumble. She runs into the building, too worried about Natsu to think logically.

"Erza!" Mystogan yells in annoyance as he runs behind her.

I follow. When we get inside, I find a room full of silent people staring at the girl in armor.

"Call the guards!" someone yells.

"Stop! Don't call the guards!" a darker voice from behind me says.

My stomach begins to squeeze as I feel a breath on my neck. I shiver from the top of mine spine travels all the way down and chills fill my body.

"Are you sure Zeref?" someone asks.

"I'm sure. Now, I need everyone to be calm and to evacuate the building, calmly. Peter Smith, please announce to the building that they need to evacuate, calmly," Zeref says behind me, too close for comfort.

"Of course, boss," a man says as he runs out.

"Now if you don't mind," Zeref whispers in my ear, "I would like to continue this once the building is free of people."

"Of course," I say, barely any sound in those words.

I guess Zeref really does care about the innocent. He doesn't want any of these people to get hurt. Is Zeref really that bad? What am I thinking? Of course he's bad! He almost killed Natsu and now he has kidnapped him in a whole different world! I need to find Natsu! I need to defeat Zeref, once and for all.

Natsu P.O.V.

I'm still sitting on the bed, wondering where I am. I already tried the door, but it's locked. Did Zeref put me here after I freaked out at school? Did I hurt someone? Is this an insane asylum? Did I mention my dream to someone and they thought I was crazy? I've already thought of the different possibilities of where I am but none of them make sense. I stare blankly at the cream ceiling as the thoughts of the dream and of the last few days fills my mind, occupying my thoughts for a little while longer. I sigh.

I start walking around the room, thinking of something I should do to get my mind off of that dream. I start with working out with push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. I then, start jumping on the bed. I get so bored, I even try yoga.

"Ugh," I complain as I flop onto the bed.

I think this boredom is going to drive me crazy. I roll over and look back up at the ceiling. I almost begin to think of the girl and the dream again when a horrible feeling begins to develop inside my body. My stomach makes a rumbling noise and I know I really will go crazy now.

"Do you think bed legs taste good?" I ask myself.

Before I get up to try, I start to hear a faint buzzing noise, different from my hungry belly. I stand up from the bed, trying to figure out where it's coming from. Alarmingly, I hear a person on the loud speaker outside the locked door. I press my ear against the cold door.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but we have a slight problem that we need to fix. Everyone please evacuate the building in a calmingly fashion. For our guests, we will refund purchases," the man says.

"Hey!" I yell as I bang on the door. "Hey! What's going on? I can't evacuate! I'm locked in this room and I can't get out!" I keep banging on the door, a little harder this time. "Can anyone hear me?"

I slide down the door and lean against it. I'm locked in.


	15. Chapter 15: The fight

Sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while! I've been pretty busy but I hope I don't miss any days like that again. Hope you like the new chapter!

—-

Lucy P.O.V.

We wait, very awkwardly, for half an hour. None of us move or talk for we are all terrified of the opposing party, but we also won't stray our sight from the opposing party to make sure they don't leave. It's a very stressing half an hour full of thoughts of Natsu and of the fight waiting to come. I watch Erza's anticipation as she waits. Her leg won't stop moving and her eyes won't leave Zeref. Every time something moves or the tiniest sound starts, she twitches and her dark brown eyes start darting around the room. I look over to Mystogan. He seems so calm, but I know he's worried. His red tattoo shimmers in the light, matching Erza's scarlet hair. His eyes don't leave Zeref either. Then I look over to Zeref. The edges of his lips have been gradually tilting up as a smile has been forming throughout the period of waiting. He's calm and confident. He believes he's going to defeat us, easily. I then look to his bright red eyes. They glow, but not in a nice lightening way. The glow makes her seem more… evil. I shiver.

"Ok," Zeref sighs, startling us all. "I'm tired of this. I believe all the people have evacuated so why don't we get this over with."

"Yes, I agree," Erza mumbles.

Erza pulls out her sword, and charges towards Zeref. He easily pushes her away with his dark magic. That doesn't stop her, though, as she charges again and again towards Zeref.

I block away the sounds of the fight as I pull out a gold key and yell, "Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Right in front of me, a giant cow appears with his big axe and shouts, "MOO! Hey there Lucy! Haven't seen you for a bit! Glad to see you're all right!"

"Thanks Taurus," I answer, a little out of breath.

"Are you gonna join me? I've been waiting quite a bit to see your aMOOzing outfit that you wear with me!" Taurus says.

"I'm trying to save energy," I answer. "This world takes much more out of me than Fiore."

Taurus nods and runs into the fight, swinging his axe. I look over to see Mystogan laying in the floor. I know he can't use magic anymore but getting knocked out this early in a fight is kind of… pathetic. I look over to Erza who's breathing heavily, now in her Titania armor.

"Your magic is harder here, isn't it," Zeref says. "You won't be able to wear that armor for much longer."

"She won't have to," I shout.

Out of nowhere, Taurus jumps in front of Erza and charges towards Zeref. Catching him by surprise, Zeref takes a hit and stumbles to the wall.

"Nice job Taurus!" I yell.

"I could never let Erza's MOOre than lovely ass get kicked," Taurus answers.

"Taurus!" I shout. "Just get back into the fight."

"I don't think so," Zeref says from the floor as he shoots some black begin as Taurus.

"Nooooo!" Taurus yells as he fades away.

"Taurus!" I yell.

I pull out another key and yell, "Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Lucy! I've been waiting for you to call me!" Like yells as he appears in front of me.

My breath staggers as my magic energy fades even more. I fall to one knee as I look at Erza who's in the same shape as me, back in her regular armor.

"Loke, I don't think I can call anymore spirits," I say.

"That's ok Lucy! I'll take down Zeref down before you need too," Loke shouts before running towards Zeref.

"I'll make sure you don't need to either," Erza says as she stands up.

"Wait," I say. "You're in no better state than me, maybe worse. You shouldn't go in and fight!"

"She won't have to," a man says.

I look behind towards the opening in the wall to find Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Happy standing there,

"Erza. Lucy. I find Natsu. We'll handle Zeref," Gray says.

"We can't just leave you to fight Zeref alone!" Erza says.

"It's ok," Wendy says. "We defeated him once and we can do it again."

"But we didn't defeat him," I say. "He only fades away because of Mavis."

"Then go find her," Juvia says. "Juvia is sure she is with Natsu."

I answer, "Yes but…"

"Lucy!" Loke interupts, "I cant hold him much longer!"

"We got him Loke!" Gray shouts as he charges in. "Go Lucy! Go Erza! We'll be ok. Ice demon slayer make lance!"

"Come on Lucy," Erza says from beside me. "The only chance of winning this fight is to find Mavis. And we might as well find Natsu along the way."

"Ok," I say.

I stand up and run down the hall. We're coming Natsu!


	16. Chapter 16: The memories

Natsu P.O.V.

"Ah!" I scream as my head starts to burn, just like before.

I'm sitting on the floor leaning against the door to the room I'm trapped in. What's going on? Why is my head hurting again? Suddenly, the girl from my dreams and from the other pops into my head again. The burning continues.

"Stop!" I yell as I slam my head against the door, causing the burning to decrease a little.

The girl becomes more detailed as I notice her blue outfit, just like in my dream. The burning increases, more than before.

"Ah!" I yell again.

I almost slam my head again, but instead of fighting it, instead of trying to keep the pain away, instead of trying to keep everything away, I welcome it. I welcome the burning sensation and I focus on the girl. I close my eyes and picture her blond hair and her blue bow. Another picture appears causing the burning to feel like Hell. I try and hold back a scream as I focus harder on the picture. It's the picture of the anime 'Fairy Tail' that was back at the anime club booth. I think of the two cats, the blue haired girls, the shirtless man, and the armored woman. I focus harder on that picture that hasn't left my mind since the day I saw it. Why does my mind always go to this picture? Another burning sensation bursts into my head causing more details to be added to the picture. I think of the people in that anime, but they are someplace now. Someplace that seems so... familiar, just like they do. It's a gigantic room with a medieval type style. It's a room full of tables and chairs with a bar in the back. Over the bar, there is a balcony. There are no modern technology in this room. The people in the picture are sitting at a table, and I'm sitting as well. I'm with these people, laughing and arguing. And I'm wearing a scarf, a white scarf. Another burst roasts my head as I think of this place and it's people. This burst, however, was much worst than the ones before.

I pull on my hair and put more of my weight on the door behind me as I scream, "Ah! It burns! It burns so much!"

Behind my screams, I start to hear scuffling from the other side of the door. I try to mumble my yelling as I try and hear the muffled sounds. I listen closer and hear panting, of a woman. She's moaning and panting… in pain.

I hear a thud against the door when she says, "Natsu. You… you can feel it too. The burst of…of pictures. Of memories. They're memories Natsu."

"Mavis?" I ask. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Natsu, please listen," Mavis answers. "The pain that you're feeling. It's because you're mind is trying to remember what is being blocked. I don't understand why it's being blocked and I don't even understand how it's being blocked! But it's happening to me too. I know… I know it's hurting to remember the blocked memory, but that is a memory that doesn't want to be remembered. That's why you need to fight to remember. You need to fight to remember the memories that are important enough that they are trying to be forgotten."

"Or they are important enough that someone else wants it to be forgotten," I whisper.

I close my eyes as I listen to Mavis and my staggered breathing. What is it that it being forgotten? What does 'Fairy Tail' and the girl in my dreams have to do with this? Is this because I don't want to remember or because someone else doesn't want me to remember?

"Mavis?" I hear a girl say. "Oh no! Are you ok? Why are you on the ground?"

I immediately open my eyes as I recognize the voice. It's the voice of the girl, the girl I haven't stopped thinking about. My head pulses and I moan.

"Who… who are you? How do you know who I am?" Mavis asks.

"I know you don't remember us, but we can help you," I hear from a much deeper voice than the girl from before and Mavis.

"Remember," I mumble. "You said Mavis doesn't remember you. Does that mean… you're part of what is trying to be forgotten?"

"Natsu? Nastu! Is that you in there?" the girl from before yells.

The voice echos in my head as the bursts on pain intensifies. I double over in pain and yell.

"Natsu!" all three girls scream.

"Please help him! Whenever he or I start to remember something, our heads' burst with pain. But he hurting so much more than I!" Mavis explains.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry," the girl from before sobs. "I know you're probably confused for yesterday at the school and I know you're in pain, but… I can't… I can't take it anymore! Remember me! Please!"

Suddenly, the splitting of wood surprises me as the door splits in too. My eyes widen as I stumble back to see the armored woman from the 'Fairy Tail' picture standing in the doorway with a sword pulled out. Then, I feel warmth. Not burning warmth, but comforting warmth. The kind of warmth you feel next to a fireplace instead of the heat you feel next to a bonfire. I look over to find the blond girl from before wrapping a white scarf around my neck.

Her tears stream down her face as she embraces me in a hug and whispers, "Please come back to me. Please! I never… got to say… I love you too. I … I love you Natsu Dragneel because…" she pauses and cries harder as she says much louder, "You were my favorite adventure."

I look into her beautiful, brown eyes. I watch each tear fall. Each tear tells of a different story. A different adventure. I lean in towards the girl from before as more and more adventures bursts into my head like the stagger flames of a flame thrower. I begin to picture the days of my childhood with Zeref, but instead on in Los Angeles, they are in a land from a long time ago. I picture the day my parent died and then living with the dragons and my father, the fire dragon Igneel. I remember the white scarf made from dragon scales that hasn't left my neck until four months ago. I remember learning of magic, my magic. My fire. I remember finding the guild and meeting Gray, an annoying, little ice mage, Erza, the terrifying Titania, and all the little mages of Fairy Tail. I remember playing with Lisanna and raising a blue, flying cat, Happy. I remember the day Lisanna's siblings, Mirajane and Elfman, came from a mission in tears, with no Lisanna in sight. I remember heroically saving a blond haired celestial spirit mage from the 'terrifying' imposter pretending to be myself. I remember all the amazing adventures I have made with this person from that day to the adventure I'm going through right this moment, with a 7 year gap in the middle. I remember the pain I caused by becoming E.N.D. This memory hurts much more than the others. Then, the burning decreases, getting replaced by all the memories I have horribly forgotten... and a little hint of fire.

I look straight into the blond girl who is now holding me in her arms. I see her worried expression until I give her the famous toothy grin. I can feel her heart skip a beat as her tears stream and her sobs becoming ugly, passionate sobs. She smiles back.

"Hey Luce. Long time no see."


	17. Chapter 17: The confused

Lucy P.O.V.

"Natsu… you… you remember!" I sob into him.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu says, "I need to ask you something."

I look over to Erza who's face is as red as her hair. Her excited eyes is staring straight at the scene in front of her, her gaze not moving an inch. What's she staring for? Is she… waiting for something? I then look up to Natsu, into his eyes. They're soft and loving. His eyes that haven't look at me in that way. Not in so long. I missed him so much. My eyes move down to his lips. His lips that create the most amazing smile with his little dragon tooth. His lips that can… Is he going to…?

"Yeah?" I ask.

Natsu pauses for a couple seconds and asks, "Why are we on the floor? And where are we?" while looking away from my eyes and starts looking around the room.

"No! Come on!" Erza yells. "Why does this always happen?!"

I glare at Erza before I look back at Natsu. I become worried, and I know my expression shows it.

"You… don't remember? Anything?" I whisper.

"Nope," he answers and stands up.

"What do you remember?" I ask, becoming a little anxious.

"Well," he says as he starts to walk around the room. "I remember… a fight! With Zeref! I was in the guild hall when I almost exhausted all my power when you," He points to Mavis, "You came in and told of your story of… he he… of how you love him. Then you… died? I thought you died! Why are you here? Why am I here?! Didn't I died too?"

"Everyone thought you did. I watched you, Mavis, and Zeref disappear into thin air along with the book of E.N.D. We thought… I thought you died. Natsu, it was awful. For four months, I mourned your death with eyes full of tears, never letting go of your scarf. Then, we found Mavis's, Zeref's, and your own magical presence over two-thousand years in the future. We used the Eclipse Door to come here, to the year 2017 in a place called The United States of America. We found you, but you were in pain and had no idea that magic was real. You forgot about magic and Fairy Tail. You forgot about your family. You about forgot me. But everything's ok now because your back to normal," I explain.

"You really don't remember any of this?," Erza asks.

"Nope," Natsu answers.

"Ah!" Mavis yells, doubling over. "Fairy Tail… that's…. my… that's my guild. A guild I created with a my friend… Zera. And it's my family… my home. And Zeref… he helped me with magic. But then he tried to hurt my family… and I tried to stop him. I tried to save him… from himself. But, I wasn't able to. I found him beating up Natsu and I went up to him. He stopped, but that was not the end. I love… I loved him… and he loved me… and we died… together."

"Mavis! You're remembering too!" Erza says.

"Yes… I remember," Mavis says, her pain fading and her mind clearing. A tear of happiness runs down her cheek as she says, "I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused. And… I'm sorry for the trouble Zeref has caused."

Erza expression becomes fierce as she says, "Zeref is the reason you two are in pain. He's the reason you two forgot! And now, he's fighting Gray, Juvia, and Wendy! We have to go fight him as well!"

"Gray, Juvia, and Wendy are here too?" Natsu asks, a little excited.

"Yes," I answer. "With Happy and Carla too. We were all grieving over you, Natsu, so we all had to come."

"Happy's here," Natsu says, smiling.

"We need to help the others. I can get Zeref to stop," Mavis says. "I have to."

She jumps up and starts heading down the hall. I almost follow her when…

"Wait!" Natsu yells.

"What is it?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Doesn't the Eclipse Gate need someone on both sides of the gate to open?" he asks.

My head becomes confused with this realization. I look over towards the other two with questions jumbling up in my mind. Who could have opened the door in this time? Who opened it in Edolas with Mystogan or in Earthland when Mystogan came to us? Are they on our side or Zeref's? Or do they have a whole other purpose?

"He's right," Mavis whispers.

We all speed towards the fight, hoping we'll find answers before it's too late.


End file.
